


Babe, We're literally dating?

by Gothichic



Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Polyamory, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, and in love ur honor, but theyre cute, half of this is a chat fic im sorry, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: kurooo: babe were datingttsuk: whatakaashiwith2as: What?owlprotector: are you messing with us rn???
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195283
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Babe, We're literally dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valikath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/gifts).



> im so tired but i finally wrote something so-
> 
> its not very relationship orientated but i thinks it cute!
> 
> This takes place after Braces, You don't need to read that to get this just thought I should say

Tsukishima wasn't dating anyone. 

Did Akaashi cuddle him and run his fingers through his hair when he got the chance? Yes. Did Bokuto put his hand around his waist in public? Yes. Did Kuroo call him "Moonshine"? Yes. 

Were they dating? No. 

Well Tsukishima wasn't but he wasn't very sure if the others were dating. You'd think he would know but he never really asked nor did he really plan too (for now). He didn't want to get his feelings hurt overthinking everything so he just left well enough alone. This actually worked well until Teammates started getting curious. 

"Are you and Bokuto dating?" Hinata sure was an annoying little bastard. "Uh no dude I think he's dating their setter." Nishinoya bud in. "I thought Tsukishima was dating Kuroo." Well Kageyama was a perceptive one huh. "Dude aren't you and Fukurodanis setter dating?" Tanaka was joining in as well. 

"Aren't you and Yamaguchi together?" Ennoshita looked as confused as the rest of them. 

The group chat was going to get a kick out of this. 

"No."

"To what?" Hinata was looking at him expectantly. All of then were. "To all." 

He wasn't lying. He wasn't dating anyone. They were all looking at him like they didn't believe him. They could all believe what they wanted but he *was* telling the truth. 

"Okay guys enough of speculating Tsukishimas dating status. Get back to work!"

Thank god for Ennoshita. 

_ Third gym ogs  _

ttsuk: my teammates asked me if we were dating

kurooo: all of us?

owlprotector: WHO?

akaashiwith2as: Who did they say? 

ttsuk: hinata asked me if I was dating kou 

ttsuk: our libero said that he thought kou was dating akaashi

ttsuk: kageyama said kuroo

ttsuk: my wing spiker said akaashi and my captain said yamaguchi

owlprotector: LMAOOOO

kurooo: I mean they're so close

akaashiwith2as: What did you say back? 

ttsuk: I told them no 

kurooo: to what?

ttsuk: all

kurooo: ? 

owlprotector: WHY :(((

akaashiwith2as: Are you worried? it's okay if you are

ttsuk: what are you talking about

kurooo: babe were dating

ttsuk: what

akaashiwith2as: What?

owlprotector: are you messing with us rn???

ttsuk: we aren't dating?

akaashiwith2as: Tsukishima we cuddle 

kurooo: and kiss!

owlprotector: we kiss alot!!!!

ttsuk: when did start dating?

kurooo: like 6 months ago?????

akaashiwith2as: Please tell me your joking

owlprotector: WE LITERALLY ALL CONFESSED LIKE LAST YEAR

kurooo: moonshine plz tell me ur meing with us

kurooo: *messing

owlprotector: ITS NOT FUNNYY!!! 

kurooo: it's really not

What the fuck. No what the fuck. When did they start dating? He racked his brain for one of them asking him out and he couldn't find it. He remembers the confession, they had done that almost a year ago just a few months after Tsukishima became a second year. A confession yeah but no ask out. 

Was he stupid? He wouldn't forget something so vital. They all thought they were dating so it was him specifically. Oh god his phone was blowing up.

kurooo: tsukki??

akaashiwith2as: Tsukishima

owlprotector: TSUKKI!

_ Private Message _

akaashiwith2as: Kei did you actually not know? 

_ Private Message _

kurooo: Please tell me if this is a joke. You can tell me. 

_ Private Message _

owlprotector: r u fr?????

_ Third gym ogs _

kurooo: @ttsuk

kurook: kei please respond 

owlprotector: @ttsuk

Oh fuck what was he supposed to do? He wouldn't forget being asked out! Oh god oh god oh God- *ring!* 

Oh fuck! his phone was ringing. He couldn't answer this. They're stupid group picture was looking at him ringing. He answered it. It's only a voice call, at least that was good. 

"Baby, Please tell me this is a joke." Akaashi spoke first. Silence. They were waiting for him to respond. Oh god he felt so dumb. Did he really miss this? He missed something so important? 

"No one asked me."

More silence. You could hear a pin drop. 

"Did we not do that when we confessed!" Bokuto sounds agitated. "No we didn't. I thought we started dating after that?" Kuroo sounded unsure of himself. "No it happened that weekend Tsukishima came up and we stayed at Kuroos house." Akaashi didn't sound very confident either. 

"It wasn't the day we confessed, because of the high strung emotions." Tsukishima started. It was the truth, they had all been a little wigged out. "And it wasn't the day after." 

"Yeah it was!" Kuroo argued. "How?" 

"We all agreed that we liked each other!" Kuroo said. "Yea but that's not the same as saying we're dating." Akaashi was right. "But-" He faltered. "Its- I mean we- I thought...." 

"I mean that weekend Tsukishima came up is when we all started doing more couple things." Akaashi brought up and Tsukishima could almost feel the blush creep up his neck. He remembers *that* weekend well. 

"Do we seriously not know!" Bokuto sounded even more over everything. "Tsukishima when do you think we started dating?" Oh god Akaashi don't flip this question on to him! 

"Never! None of you have asked me to be your boyfriend." 

Tsukishima thinks he could hear the cogs turning in each of their heads. 

"Oh my fucking god." 

"Really!"

Akaashi just sighed. 

It was almost funny. I mean what weird plot was this? Tsukishima almost laughed. This really was fucking stupid. "Well okay lets-" Akaashi started.

"No!" 

"Bokuto what do you mean no?"

"We shouldn't be asking this over the phone! It should be in person!" 

"Yeah." Kuroo agreed. "It'll be sweeter in person.

"Tsukishima?" 

"That sounds okay." 

"Well then it's settled!" 

Tsukishima hung up immediately after that. 

Third gym ogs

ttsuk: you are all idiots 

ttsuk: and yes that means you akaashi 

kurooo: ur so cute!!

owlprotector: hey!

akaashiwith2as: I really needed that clarification. thanks

ttsuk: no problem 

kurooo: does coming up this weekend sound good???

owlprotector: yep!

akaashiwith2as: Yes

God these people were going to be the death of him. 

ttsuk: fine.

This was going to be the most embarrassing weekend of his life. 

kurooo: <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> valikath this is 4 u 
> 
> ur comments r so sweet (im in the process of writing more bokutsukki lmaooo)
> 
> anyways hope u enjoy


End file.
